Zhong's Relaxing Moment
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This fanfic takes place after the events of Beauty and the Wolf where Zhong and Mei Ling  along with Tigress and Tai Lung  hang out at a spa.


Merry Christmas, everybody! This is another KFP fanfic from me, LandoftheFuture. It takes place two days after Beauty and the Wolf with Zhong, Mei Ling, Tai Lung and Tigress in a spa. It's pretty short, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. Good luck and don't forget to review.

P.S. It's not a chaptered fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhong's Relaxing Moment<strong>

We cut to the Jade Palace where we see Shifu and four of the Furious Five including Po attempting to learn Viper's new technique the "Spinning Flip Technique". Crane, Mantis, Shifu, and Monkey succeeded except for Po, who kept on tripping on the ground.

"Oh, what's the use?", said Po, "I don't think I'll ever master Viper's awesome move."

"Just keep on trying, Po", said Viper, "You can do it. I know you can."

"Maybe later", said Po, "Right now I gotta find Tigress and Zhong. Even Tai Lung's not here as well."

"They just went to the spa", said Crane, "and they're relaxing with each other as well."

"Really?", said Po, "That's good. I'm gonna check on them right now."

"Just do not try and disturb them", said Shifu.

"I promise, Shifu", said Po and runs off to find the spa where he sees Zhong and Mei Ling cuddling next to each other while Tai Lung is massaging Tigress' back while she is sleeping. He chuckles quietly and watches them with glee. It has been two days since Zhong and Mei Ling got married and are having some quality time with each other.

As Zhong contines to cuddle with Mei Ling, he turns his body around before Mei Ling gets on top of Zhong with a grin.

"What do you want me to do, my handsome wolf?", asked Mei Ling.

"Rub me, my darling cat", murmured Zhong with a satisfied grin and Mei Ling proceeds to do so, causing him to groan with excitement while Tai Lung watches before chuckling.

"How are they doing, sweetie?", asked Tigress, who continues to sleep.

"They're doing good, my pretty little sweetheart", said Tai Lung and continues to massage her back, "Now, go back to your sleepy dreams, my darling tiger. That's it. Just sleep."

As Tai Lung continues to massage Tigress' back, Mei Ling continues to run Zhong before the wolf goes to a deep sleep.

"That's it, my adorable wolf", said Mei Ling, "Sleep well."

Po chuckles and heads out of the spa to see Shifu, who happens to have been keeping watch after the training with Viper.

"Po", said Shifu, "I have something for you to do."

"What is it?", asked Po.

"While you go back in there, I want you to do the "Spinning Flip Technique" without interrupting the others", said Shifu, "Do you understand, Po?"

"Yes, Shifu", said Po and goes back inside the spa to find that Mei Ling feel asleep after he rubbed Zhong very softly and Tai Lung is still awake and is cuddling with Tigress while she continues to sleep.

Po tries to think of something to reach a highest point of the spa. Then, he figured it out himself as he prepares to close his eyes and breath for a while. Then, he prepares to jump on the edge of the spa pool and into the air before his whole body was spinning very rapidly and realizes that he has done it. He succeeded in doing the Spinning Flip Technique, but before he could reach the highest point of the spa, he falls down and with a slow-motion, Po tries to think of something or he might splash into the water and wake the others up.

Then, he has an idea. He grabs a handle of a door and lands perfectly on the ground to see that the the wolf, mountain cat, and tiger haven't been awaken by the rumbling noise. Just as he's about to walk out of the spa, he trips on something slippery. Then, Po turns around to see a puddle of water has been splashed from the spa and as he walks again, he trips once again and falls into the pool, splashing the water in the process and waking Mei Ling, Zhong, and Tigress as well.

"Po", said Tigress with a grin, "Is that you?"

"Uh", said Po, "Kind of."

Mei Ling gives Po a grin as well and Po chuckles nervously.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing", said Po, "That's all."

"Me and Zhong were spending some time together", said Mei Ling, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yes, sweetheart", said Zhong and he and Mei Ling kissed each other in the lips.

"Ok" said Po, "I'll just leave. See you guys later."

"See you later, Po", said Tigress.

Before he leaves the spa, he spoke again.

"By the way, I've learned the Spinning Flip Technique", said Po.

"Oh, that's great", said Tigress, "Me and Tai Lung will try to do that after he finishes massaging me."

"Ok", said Po, "Good luck doing that, Tai Lung."

"See you, Mei Ling and Zhong", said Po and runs out of the spa.

"Now, where were we, my love?", asked Mei Ling.

"Oh, I think I remembered", asid Zhong and Mei Ling continues to rub his back while Tai Lung continues to massage Tigress' back.

Later, we then see Tai Lung and Tigress practicing the Spinning Flip Technique from Viper and they've succeeded.

"Wow", said Po, "You guys did great."

"Thanks", said Tai Lung, "We wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for Viper here."

"It was my pleasure teaching you two my new technique", said Viper, "I can teach it to Zhong and Mei Ling if they like."

"Ah, we're fine", said Zhong.

"Yeah", said Mei Ling, "Besides, that kind of technique could take a lot of practice and I don't feel like doing it. I could easily hurt myself."

Then, someone cried and it turns out to be Mr. Ping.

"Po", said Mr. Ping.

"Coming dad", said Po, "I gotta go. See you guys."

Po ran to his dad and they walked back to the noodle restaurant together while Zhong and Mei Ling walked from the Furious Five's rooms to the peach tree of Wisdom where they ate three peaches together while laughing at each other when they made some silly faces before kissing each other. Then, they spoke.

"This is amazing, isn't it, Zhong?", aske Mei Ling.

"Lovely", said Zhong, "Just lovely."

Mei Ling then hugs Zhong before they kissed each other again.

**The End**


End file.
